<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>〔水德〕酒后 by Edwin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339324">〔水德〕酒后</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwin/pseuds/Edwin'>Edwin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SECHSKIES (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:47:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edwin/pseuds/Edwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>看题目也许会误以为是车，嗯，你是误以为。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jang Suwon/Kim Jaeduck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>〔水德〕酒后</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>拍摄结束后，酒店房间里张水院戴着颈枕躺在床上百无聊赖地拿着遥控器换频道。想着明天还有拍摄，不知道隔壁金在德在干什么。手机响了，拿起来一看是金在德发来的消息。<br/>        “我在房间里烤肉哦，过来吃吗？”后面补上几个可爱表情。<br/>        没来得及马上回复，又传来一张烤肉的照片，照片里还有笑得眼睛都眯起来的在德。<br/>        “等我买酒。”回复了这几个字后随手拿起枕边的帽子扣在头上。<br/>        下了楼买了在德爱喝的啤酒，上楼后发现在德的门开了一个小缝。轻轻推开门，看见他就坐在沙发上正对着电视上的搞笑综艺捧腹。<br/>        “哈哈哈哈哈哈哈水院来了，快看这个哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了真是，哎一古呀哈哈哈哈哈……”金在德笑得前仰后合。张水院把啤酒放下便坐到他身边，看见金在德笑了自己也不由自主地颧骨升高。也许自己眼角的笑纹有一半都是金在德造成的。<br/>        烤肉自然永远是金在德做，张水院等着吃。张水院看了看肉的量，一看就不是金在德一个人能吃得完的。“不减肥了？”随口就是一针。<br/>       “偶尔放纵一下也没事的。” 金在德连脸都没转过来，眼睛一直盯着电视屏幕。<br/>        “我如果不来，你吃不完怎么办？”张水院自然地伸手揽住金在德肩膀。<br/>        “叫别人咯，我可受欢迎了。”<br/>        “你还想叫别人？”张水院拍了拍金在德的肩，“志源哥打游戏呢，宰镇哥不管在干什么都不会来的，也就我了。”<br/>        “是是是，我们水院最好了。”金在德倒好了酒直接喂进张水院嘴里。一滴没洒，谁知道这种事情做过多少遍。末了张水院舔了一下金在德的手指，当然是故意。<br/>        金在德不是很能喝的人，几杯下去脸就红了。张水院习惯慢慢喝，只是耳朵也慢慢红起来。<br/>        “水院呐，其实我有时候不喜欢看你笑。”没头没尾，金在德突然这么说，大概有点醉了。<br/>        “嗯？什么意思。”张水院嚼着烤肉说。<br/>        “面对别人你只有两个表情，要么面无表情，要么挂着笑。”<br/>        “嗯……”张水院一时也不知道回复什么。<br/>        “你用笑容掩盖了太多东西了，甚至有时候你笑着说一些很悲伤的话，让我很心疼。”金在德拉过张水院的手抚摸起来，像是要抹平伤疤那样。<br/>        张水院又笑了。“你说心疼我，我已经不会心动了哦。”<br/>        “没跟你开玩笑。”金在德认真地看着张水院的眼睛。<br/>        “我什么时候笑着说悲伤的话了。”张水院也认真起来。<br/>        “《my love》打歌的时候，你笑着说叫我别回来了……”金在德摸摸张水院的头。“水院呐，原来这么想我吗，以后想我的时候都告诉我吧。”<br/>        张水院闭了闭眼。脑海里想起金在德入伍剃头时他抹眼泪的场景，想到一个人唱完所有《my love》的打歌舞台，想到在车上唱着这首歌突然觉得歌词应和了自己的心境。一直以来想要忘记的回忆翻涌，那些因为太过辛苦而不愿意回忆的日子突然清晰，忍不住红了眼眶。<br/>        “水院呐，你不是机器人的，你内心情感也很细腻的，我都知道。”金在德将张水院抱住，抚摸他的背。<br/>        “hiong……”张水院这声哥叫得很轻。张水院叫哥的音调太多了。逗趣时尾音可以九曲十八弯，比唱歌时还好听，殷志源特供版，叫一声之后殷志源就会别别扭扭地答应他的所有要求。叫李宰镇的时候是正常的语气，搭配上一个眼神之后李宰镇就会毫无原则地宠着自己。          金在德不需要这些。平时就直呼其名的人，节目里才会说“在德哥”。私下里听到张水院说“hiong”的瞬间金在德便紧张了，怕有事发生。<br/>        “hiong……”张水院稍微加重声音叫了一声。<br/>        “我在呢。”仍旧紧紧抱住张水院。<br/>        “其实我那个时候好累啊……”喉咙哽住了，很难说下去。<br/>        “我知道，我知道。我们水院是很坚强的人啊，熬过这么多年，一直陪着我走过高峰低谷，我很感激你，一直以来都是。大家都很爱你，志源哥宰镇哥还有我，yellkie和POLICE，大家都很爱你。”<br/>        张水院只觉得今天的酒突然上头，整张脸都变红了。“我想睡觉了……”张水院说。<br/>        “就在我这儿睡吧。”<br/>        张水院没习惯性地反驳。站起来走到床边就躺倒。他侧躺下闭上了眼，身体蜷缩起来，想要抱住自己的样子。又在镜头前后扮演了一天的大人，喝了酒终于可以在爱的人面前变成小孩。<br/>        金在德收拾完便贴着张水院躺下。和张水院同一个方向侧着睡，将手伸到张水院身上搭着。<br/>        过了一会儿金在德就睡着了，张水院却还醒着。他拉过金在德搭在自己身上的手，十指紧扣，亲吻了金在德的手背。<br/>        “我爱你。”张水院又笑了。是今天第几次笑早就数不清楚了。但这次是真真切切由于快乐而发自内心的笑容。<br/>        面对金在德的时候，张水院的笑容又有哪次不是这样的呢？<br/>＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿＿<br/>1.金在德确实有在自己家里喝酒并给张水院发照片。talk live里有讲。<br/>2.水晶团烤肉担当是釜山line。在某次采访中看到的。<br/>3.《my love》打歌前，在德入伍了。有一段视频是水水在车里唱《my love》想着在德抹眼泪。b站av9115393中“你离开的第八天 想你”。<br/>4.J-walk的歌《yell out your love》的MV简直是自己给自己剪的cp视频，后半部分有看在德剃头时候水院抹眼泪的片段。<br/>5.水院在好几处地方提到自己空白期时很累。《人真好》纪录片中提过，《taxi》综艺里提过因为机器人梗被黑红时的心酸，最新的RS也有讲过。<br/>6.“张水院只有两个表情”这个梗是黄帝圣（搞笑艺人，跟张水院关系挺好）在《傻瓜们的监狱生活》里讲的。<br/>7.张水院看着金在德笑的图太多了。最经典的就是水晶上 一周的偶像 这个综艺的时候，金在德在前面跳女团舞，后面除了水院其他人都面无表情的场景。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>